Their human night from hell
by Crazyinulover
Summary: Everyone is stuck in the castle on the new moon and kagome has brought a Dun dun dun.. kareoke machine? R for language ( Its me people what did you think?)


Hiya!!!!!!!! I have a writer's block so I'm just writing this story for the fuck of it It's going to be R cuz people its me miss swear till my ass falls off.  
  
Inuyasha: um rrrrrrrriiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhhttttttttttttttt  
  
Parthos: Don't anger her or she'll make you sing the backstreet boys  
  
Inuyasha: I didn't do any thing!  
  
Okay not sure were this takes place besides new moon shinsheroi ( Did I say that rite I mean Yash's Sess' and Inukibo's last name )  
  
Warning: Excessive swearing you know it!!! and I may make Inu chan sing backstreet boys........  
  
*Parthos, Aramis, Sessomaru, and Mike All try to cotain laughter*  
  
Of course with The help of his brother, adopted brother and best friends O.~  
  
Parthos, Aramis, Sessomaru, and Mike: Die bitch!!!!!  
  
Also I have my OCs in this story mostly some I haven't introduced in my story.  
  
Disclaimer: okay I don't own Inuyasha and co. But I do own Parthos mike Inukibo aramis and fanga. Shinrami belongs to Aurora Belmont vampire hunter who I asked to borrow her name for my fic Sisters, Forgotten Memories and secrets. But her shinrami rocks mine well sucks they are 2 totally diffrent caracters And i mean DIFFRENT I just needed a name check out her fic The Helper Of Dreamers, It's very good I recomend it. also i don't own kryptonite 3 doors down do.  
  
This chappie is dedicated to fritz By using her favriote song.  
  
Achem with that said on with the fic! *******************************  
  
Kagome burst through the castle door. Surprizing the group of people standind around the fire in the living room.  
  
" It's Sooooooooo cold out!" She exclaimed as pupsy transformed and jogged up to his master( CIL OOOPS! pupsy belongs to me too!)  
  
" Uhhhhhh kagome I thought you had tests." Inuyasha said to the girl would looked bluer than than maxine's bedspread (CIL sorry I just had to say that)  
  
" School was blown up by a rabid monkey from space and school's out for a month ( I wake up every morning wishing that would happen to my school damn monkeys from space they don't know that TCMS Is the worst place to go to on monday mornings lucky kagome) " She said " And besides tonights the new moon I thought we could do kareoke besides Mike always sings song I think you all will be able to sing songs. Who wants to go first?" She walked in and started to set up the kareoke by the fire. Just as the sun started to set. Hojo walked in  
  
" OH MY GAWD KAREOKE ME FIRST ME FIRST!" Hojo exclaimed, Kagome turned around to the now human Inuyasha, Parthos, Aramis, Fanga, and Aikio and the ever so demon Sessomaru, Shippo, Shinrami, and Kouga. And of course the ever so human Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Ami, Oh yeah hojo was there too.  
  
" Anyone?"  
  
"MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME PICK ME!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Someone?"  
  
"PLEASE KAGOME I LOVE KAREOKE PICK ME!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
At his mate's request he did what any hanyou would do when his mate was pleading..........  
  
He pinched Aramis' arm.  
  
"OWWWWW WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"  
  
" Thank you!!!" Kagome grabbed Aramis' arm ( The same one yash pinched ), and pulled him to the kareoke machine ( Hahahaha hojo got dissed.)  
  
" God What i do for best friends" He muttered under his breath and picked a song that related to him.  
  
" This one's for you Fanga. O.~"  
  
The music started.  
  
Aramis:  
  
I took a walk around the world to  
  
ease my troubled mind  
  
I left my body laying somewhere  
  
in the sands of time  
  
I watched the world float to the dark  
  
side of the moon  
  
I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah  
  
I watched the world float to the  
  
dark side of the moon  
  
After all I knew it had to be something  
  
to do with you  
  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
there holdin' my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
my superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
You called me strong, you called me weak ]  
  
but still your secrets I will keep  
  
You took for granted all the times I  
  
never let you down  
  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
  
not for me then you'd be dead  
  
I picked you up and put you back  
  
on solid ground  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
there holdin' my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
my superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
there holdin' my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
my superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
Yeah!  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
there holdin' my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
my superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
Ooohhh oohhh oohhh You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
  
not for me then you'd be dead  
  
I picked you up and put you back  
  
on solid ground  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
there holdin' my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
my superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
there holdin' my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
my superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
Yeah!  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
there holdin' my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
my superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
Ooohhh oohhh oohhh  
  
Ooohhh oohhh oohhh  
  
Ooohhh oohhh oohhh (End song)  
  
"achem I'm done now" Aramis went to the Bathroom to duck his head under water.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Okay second half I dedicated to molly from camp by using the song that i annoyed with at camp when i couldn't sing the thong song by sisqo I wish I owned it but I dont.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm allrighty then hey miroku why don't you give it a try?" Kagome said  
  
"Umm Okay Why not how bout that Thong song ish that mike alway sings To get on Inukibo's nerves" He said unsuspecting.  
  
" Rigggghhhhhhhhhhttttttttttttt the thong song sure" She said haltingly.  
  
He got up and situated himself behind the small machine and cleared his throat.  
  
Miroku: This thing right here  
  
Is lettin' all the ladies know  
  
What guys talk about  
  
You know, the finer things in life  
  
a heh heh heh  
  
Check it Out  
  
Ooh that dress so scandalous  
  
And you know another nigga can't handle it  
  
So you shakin that thang like who's the ish  
  
With a look in yer eyes so devilish  
  
Uh  
  
You like to dance on the hip hop spots  
  
And you cruise to grooves to connect the dots  
  
Not just urban she like the pop  
  
'Cause she was Livin' La Vida Loca  
  
She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
  
Thighs like what, what, what  
  
Baby move your butt, butt, butt  
  
I think i'll sing it again  
  
She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
  
Thighs like what, what, what  
  
All night long  
  
Let me see that thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby make your booty go  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby I know you wanna show  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby make your booty go  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby I know you wanna show  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
That girl so scandalous  
  
And I know another nigga can't handle it  
  
And she shakin' that thing like who's the ish  
  
With a look in her eyes so devilish  
  
She like to dance on the hip hop spots  
  
And she cruise to the grooves to connect the dots  
  
Not just urban she like the pop  
  
Cause she was Livin La Vida Loca  
  
She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
  
Thighs like what, what, what  
  
Baby move your butt, butt, butt  
  
I think i'll sing it again  
  
She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
  
Thighs like what, what, what  
  
All night long  
  
Let me see that thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby make your booty go  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby I know you wanna show  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby make your booty go  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby I know you wanna show  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby make your booty go  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby I know you wanna show  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby make your booty go  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby I know you wanna show  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
That dress so scandalous  
  
I swear another nigga couldn't handle it  
  
When you shakin' that thing like whose the ish  
  
With a look in your eyes do devilish  
  
Uh  
  
You like to dance on the hip hop spots  
  
Then you cruise to the grooves to connect the dots  
  
Not just urban you like the pop  
  
Cause she was Livin La Vida Loca  
  
She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
  
Thighs like what, what, what  
  
Baby move your butt, butt, butt, uh  
  
I think i'll sing it again  
  
'Cause she had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
  
Thighs like what, what, what  
  
Baby move your butt, butt, butt, uh  
  
I think i'll sing it again  
  
C'mon  
  
C'mon  
  
C'mon  
  
C'mon  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby make your booty go  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby I know you wanna show  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby make your booty go  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby I know you wanna show  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby make your booty go  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby I know you wanna show  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby make your booty go  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby I know you wanna show  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby make your booty go  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby I know you wanna show  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Thong, thong, thong, thong, thong  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Thong, thong, thong, thong, thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby make your booty go  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby I know you wanna show  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby make your booty go  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby I know you wanna show  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby make your booty go  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
Baby I know you wanna show  
  
Duh dun duh  
  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
( End song)  
  
He nodded and sat back down. While every other guy (minus Hojo he probly don't know what a thong is and proply never will see one) Started to laugh uncontollablly ( Sessomaru too its my fic I can do what I want)  
  
" Okay If You find it so funny INUYASHA why don't you sing one?"Kagome said pointedly to her mate " unless your chicken" instantly the laughter died down and Inuyasha stood up and looked his mate in the eye and said.......  
  
"Okay I will"  
  
***************************************  
  
DUN DUN DUN  
  
Hahahahahaha cliffy O.~ what song will he sing?  
No really what song will he sing I'm outtof ideas help me out reveiw! 


End file.
